


Friends Dont

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, F/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: "You don’t choose who you fall for!”“No, because I sure as hell wouldn’t be standing here now would I?”Hermione mourns the loss of a relationship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: DFW's Deal or No Deal: Famous Shakespeare Lines





	Friends Dont

**Author's Note:**

> Feb Prompt: Shakespeare - "My Father's Wit, and My Mother's Tongue, Assist me!" - Love's Labour's Lost  
> Words: 700 min 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Friends Don’t**

She pulled her hair behind her in a braid, a half attempted fishtail braid, that never looked as good as the pictures due to the chaotic nature of her hair. Gazing about the library floor, she waited quietly to hear the rush of the Floo. Shelves and shelves of books surrounded her, from floor to ceiling, of all different colors and textures. The magic contained within them called to her, a song of longing, but she ignored them. Her heart longed for something else, or rather someone else, but she waited for Ron to return to her flat. To fix their relationship - or rather, to mend their friendship before it was left in tatters. Before it was beyond repair.

Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, she could smell the dust and pages of the books. Memories flickered around in her brain causing a flicker of a smile before she released that breath through her mouth. She twisted her neck to one side then to the other in an attempt to release the tension being held within her bones. Her eyes flickered toward the solitary window on the back wall of the Library. It reached as high as the ceiling letting in more light then a light or candle could allow, but as night began to descend so did the darkness. 

So with a flick of her wrist, wordless, she lit the candles around the library with her magic. Her wand dangling from her fingertips she watched the candles flicker casting shadows along the spines of the books. She bent her head down to glance at the thin piece of wood balancing in her hand and let out a sigh. Shoulders dropping, she held back a few tears as she realized the Floo wasn’t going to open tonight. 

* * *

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked through the Ministry halls. Though she knew no one was really paying attention to her as she walked, the feeling of eyes on her made her twitchy. Her eyes flickered around but no one was even looking her way. Forcing her shoulders down, she attempted to relax. The Daily Prophet, nor Rita Skeeter, had caught wind of the disaster so she was safe for the time being.

She made it to the lift just as she heard a name calling after her. Turning around she watched a familiar face attempting to reach her, but she shook her head and allowed the lift’s doors to shut. Thankfully she was alone as she made her way to the correct floor. His lack of a return proved to her just what he really thought of their friendship, never mind the farce of a relationship they had been putting on for years. Defeat was settling into her bones with every breath she took.

A bell dung above her announcing her arrival. She found herself walking swiftly to her office tucked back in the corner of the Auror department ignoring the greetings that called out to her. Many had been shocked when she announced wanting to join the Auror department with Harry after their graduation, but Harry hadn’t been the least bit surprised. Hermione was a woman of action. She was smart, deadly smart, and she needed those brains to be put to use. Anywhere else she’d become stagnant. And a stagnant Hermione, he would say, was about as scary as a hangry Hermione. Both considered deadly.

Hermione sighed as she opened up her office door, dropping her cloak on the sofa on the far wall before falling into her chair situated at her desk. She let her head fall back and her stare landed on the ceiling as she got lost in her own thoughts.

“Ah, so no Weasley, hmm?” Hermione immediately gritted her teeth as she heard the snark come from her office door. Pulling her head away from the back of her chair, she turned to stare blankly at the blonde taking up her doorway. His usual smirk smeared his face as he leaned against the door frame. His hands were in his pockets as he leaned, looking as if he had not a care in the world. 

When she was assigned Draco Malfoy as her partner, she had considered requesting a replacement. But when he had shown up at her door with a sincere apology on his lips, she had relented in giving him a chance. It didn’t hurt that Harry vouched for his good behavior. So two years later and she was partnered with the biggest pain in the ass, but most skilled Auror in the department. No one else would take either of them anyway due to their temperaments so they were stuck with one another. Unfortunately. Hermione especially thought this as she contemplated even coming to work that morning.

She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the paperwork left on the corner of her desk. Unorganized and lying in disarray, the papers messing with her concentration. She could hear Malfoy speaking to her, but her thoughts wandered on to the mess currently situated on her desk. Sighing heavily, she reached out and started to make sense of the chaos - a sad attempt at quieting her own thoughts.

“GRANGER!” She jumped in her seat and turned to the voice. Startled, she found Malfoy standing right before her. His lips were downturned and his eyes had crinkles in the corner. If she hadn’t known any better she would swear he looked worried. “Granger,” he reached out and picked the papers from her fingers. She let out a hiss when one of the papers sliced through her index finger. 

“Fuck.” She looked at her finger and felt tears well in her eyes. The cut stung, but not as much as the rejection from last night. “Look, Malfoy -”

“Do not send me out of here,” he whispered harshly, his teeth gritted, as he kneeled down before her and took her hand into his own. Quietly, he whispered the incantation to heal her little wound. His chilled hands cooling the emotional turmoil rising in her. Blinking, she watched as he brushed a thumb over her hand 

“Don’t let him ruin your day because he’s a twat waffle.” Hermione paused. Blinking, she replayed what he said in her head. She blinked again. Turning her head, she looked over to see a severe expression taking over his face. He wasn’t looking at her. Instead he stared over her shoulder with a glare full of fire.

“Did you just say twat waffle?” She felt the smile slipping out as she watched color bloom on his cheeks. He stood and crossed his arms, looking away from her. “Where in the world did you hear that?” 

“You!” He threw his hands in the air and started to pace. “I have to work with you and you mumble under your breath!” He picked up the pace, adding a stomp. “You are the worst partner. You talk to yourself, you talk too much, and now you are letting a  _ weasel _ make you feel less than.” He stopped his pacing, his chest heavy as he tried to catch his breath. “Smartest witch of her age and she falls for the dumbest person known to man. He’s a douche canoe. Hell, even Potter has more brains than that ginger!”

“MALFOY!” She stood from her seat, her hands falling to her desk. Her palms flat against the wood as her nails dug into the wood. “First, you do not  _ dictate _ how I feel. Second, feelings are not CONTROLLED. You don’t  _ choose _ who you fall for!”

“No, because I sure as hell wouldn’t be standing here now would I?” He grumbled heavily.

“What in Merlin’s Beard does that mean?!” 

He turned on his heel and headed toward the door. “If you are so smart, why don’t you figure it out?”

Hermione clenched her fist. Counting back from ten, she mumbled, “My father’s wit, and my mother’s tongue, assist me.” Flicking her wand, she shut the door before Malfoy could leave.

“Now what in the world are you spouting?” He questioned as he spun around to stare at her exasperated when the knob would not turn. 

“Shakespeare!”

“Shake-who?”

“You, Malfoy, are the most exasperating man I have ever met!” She stood hunched over her desk. “You insult me one second, then compliment me. You tell me not to feel something for someone as if I control these feelings.” Her shoulders dropped in defeat. “I don’t want to care for him and I know it’s over. It’s not romantic love that I’m feeling… it’s the love of knowing someone for so many years. I know that he’s not coming back, but this also means the end of a friendship that started when I was eleven. This will wreck that friendship and I’ll only have Harry.” She glanced up. “They were the only two who would willingly put up with my ‘swotty-ness’ as you call it.” 

“You have other friends, Granger.” He balked.

“Yes, but can you imagine losing Pansy, or Theo? Two of the people who have seen you through all your life changes?”

“I suppose I can see your point,” he admitted as he shifted his weight from his spot opposite of the room. Running a hand through is hair, cut short on the sides but just enough for his fingertips to run through the top, he sighed. “I’ll never understand why you trust those two idiots, but to each their own.” He turned toward the door. “Can you let me out now? I don’t deal with tears well.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back to her chair. Just as she raised her wand, she paused. “What did you mean earlier? About not choosing feelings?”

He pulled his wand out, “Alohamora.” Over his shoulder, he winked. With a smirk he walked out the door whistling his retreat. 

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, her heart torn into pieces as she mourned the loss of a friendship that had been long gone for many years. Rubbing her temples, she tried to magic the headache away but to no avail. She turned in her bed to lay flat against the mattress as she stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts flying across her brain, she replayed the many words of encouragement she had received from the previous day. She paused though as she recalled the conversation with Malfoy. With furrowed brows she paused as she recollected her words.

_ “You don’t choose who you fall for!” _

_ “No, because I sure as hell wouldn’t be standing here now would I?” _

“Oh sweet mercy, no,” she whispered as she shot up in bed. Hand at her chest, she felt her stomach drop. “No, no he couldn’t possibly - no…”


End file.
